La rosa negra, ya no florecerá más
by Glow 241O
Summary: Embárcate en la historia de Tricky, un argoniano con sangre de dragón que fue capturado a manos de la malvada LeBlanc, quien le humilló y le encerró en las mazmorras. Oculto durante años de la luz del Sol, un día logró salir de allí, aterrizando en un río que le llevó a... Demacia.
1. Epílogo

_Los personajes de __**L**__eague __**O**__f__** L**__egends pertenecen exclusivamente a __**R**__IOT __**G**__AMES._

* * *

**Epílolo**

**Algo extraño en las afueras de Demacia.**

**A** las afueras de Demacia, en un pequeño riachuelo se encontraba una criatura extraña, tendida con medio cuerpo en el agua y medio en la nevada tierra.

Era invierno, comenzaba a nevar y los hermosos pero helados copos de nieve se depositaban en el cuerpo, aparentemente fallecido de aquel ser.

Desde una de las torres demacianas que custodiaban las entradas a las tierras, un guardia dio la voz de alerta de que alguien estaba irrumpiendo el río. Los altos cargos de Demacia, se cargaron con armas y rápidamente acudieron a las puertas que daban paso a aquel río donde esa criatura yacía inmóvil. Garen, el que podría decirse más poderoso de Demacia, junto con su compañero y amigo Jarvan IV.

Lentamente se agacharon y Jarvan, con su lanza dio varios toques a aquella criatura que... Ni si quiera se inmutaba.

—¿Qué es ésto?— Preguntó el príncipe Demaciano a sus compañeros.

—Creo que es un argoniano.— Comentó un joven rubio desde detrás.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, Ezreal?— Le preguntó extrañado Garen.

—Bueno, sabes que soy un explorador...— Se acercó cuidadosamente, posicionándose detrás de Garen, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de éste, que yacía agachado de rodillas frente al argoniano. —Y he visto muchas cosas... Éste concretamente tiene sangre de dragón si no me equivoco... Su piel rugosa y de color rojo... Me gustaría ver de qué color son sus ojos, si son amarillos será un argoniano verdadero con sangre real de dragón.— Comentó y bastante impulsivo, se agachó al lado de Garen, tomando la cara, aparentemente sin vida de la criatura, abriéndolo el párpado del ojo izquierdo. —Lo es, es un verdadero argoniano con sangre de dragón.— Se levantó y ante la mirada de todos los presentes, se alejó unos pasos, seguidos de Garen y Jarvan, los cuales comenzaron a hablar y especular sobre cómo había llegado a tierras Demacianas un ser tan extraño.

Por otra parte, una pequeña rubita que merodeaba por ahí a causa de haber seguido a su hermano, se acercó sigilosa y algo nerviosa al argoniano, se agachó de rodillas y se sentó sobre sus piernas, tomó la cabeza de la criatura y la apoyó en sus muslos, acariciando suavemente la rugosa y áspera piel de éste.

—No me imagino cuánto habrás sufrido para llegar hasta aquí... A saber la clase de...— Antes de acabar la frase, los ojos del argoniano se abrieron con dificultad, se le veía débil y a causa del frío no podía articular palabra aunque lo intentara. —¿Intentas decirme algo?— Preguntó sorprendida Lux con la respiración algo entrecortada. La criatura no habló, sólo le entregó, de la bolsa color marrón de cuero que portaba a un lado, un diario de piel de animal, color algo amarillento y con el cierre roto. Luxanna miró cómo su hermano aún estaba charlando con Jarvan y Ezreal, y sin pensarlo más veces, tomó el diario y lo guardó en su pechera, cuando ésto ocurrió, el argoniano volvió a desmayarse.

—Lo llevaremos al médico del reino y comprobaremos si está muerto, si vive lo encerraremos en el calabozo hasta que nos de una explicación.— Sentenció el príncipe Jarvan.

Ya en el reino de Demacia, el argoniano yacía aún en el médico, tanto Garen como Jarvan se quedaron para ver el diagnóstico, pero Ezreal se fue a su casa y Lux simplemente se perdió por las calles demacianas, en busca de un lugar donde nadie pudiera verla leyendo aquel diario tan extraño y deteriorado. En un callejón sin salida algo oscuro y nevado, se sentó en una esquina tapada por unos cubos de basura plateados y mugrientos.

—Veamos quién eres...— Comentó en voz baja mientras abría el diario de aquel extraño ser.


	2. El diario

_Los personajes de __**L**__eague __**O**__f__** L**__egends pertenecen exclusivamente a __**R**__IOT __**G**__AMES._

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**El diario.**

_11 Jun 1985._** H**oy es mi décimo cumpleaños y papá me ha comprado un diario... No sé bien para qué sirve y dicen que ésto es cosa de chicas. Pero él dice que un día servirá para algo... Bien, pues aún no le he encontrado sentido, no creo que me sirva para nada ¡Le odio!

_14 Jun 1985._ Hola diario, hoy he discutido con mi madre, ella dice que las verduras son buenas para la mente y la fuerza... Pero yo creo que la carne es mejor.

_24 Jun 1985._ Odio ésto, se me olvida escribir... No quiero éste diario ¡NO VOLVERÉ A ESCRIBIR!

_17 Nov 1993._ Dije que jamás volvería a escribir, pero ya me ves cinco años más tarde aquí estoy... Algo extraño está pasando en el pueblo, una mujer ha venido y dice que nos va a librar de nuestra maldición. Ha matado a nuestros dragones... Y a mi padre. No sé qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante, a mis dieciocho años no tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer sólo en ésta vida. Mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre era lo único que me quedaba... Bueno, él y Yainiro mi dragón. Siempre os querré...

12 Ene 1994. LeBlanc. Así se llama la hija de puta que mató a mi padre y a todos los que no quisieron someterse a sus servicios. Ahora mismo soy su siervo, le di pena cuando le conté que era huérfano de padres... Pero no sabe que fue ella quien los mató... Maldita. Un día conseguiré mi venganza.

16 Ene 1994. Creo que me estoy ganando su confianza, he estado en una importante reunión sirviendo algunas bebidas y no me ha dicho que me retirara, es más, se ha puesto a acariciarme la cabeza... ¡COMO SI FUERA UN ANIMAL! Bueno, es cierto que mi aspecto no me ayuda a negar eso... Pero no me siento así, me siento persona, con sentimientos... Y uno de ellos es la venganza y la ira, que un día descargaré contra ella.

25 Feb 1994. Hoy LeBlanc me ha pedido que debía satisfacerla y... He tenido que masturbarla. Sí, he tenido que hacer semejante asquerosidad, jamás me había sentido tan humillado desde la muerte de mi padre.

2 Jul 1994. Sé que no he escrito mucho últimamente, pero traigo noticias frescas, LeBlanc ahora quiere que nos convirtamos en guerreros y demos caza a todos los altos cargos demacianos. La verdad no sé quiénes son ésos pero me dan pena, pues según lo que LeBlanc y un tal Swain estaban hablando... Van a ir al grano, matarlos. Según LeBlanc me ha contado, Jarvan hizo que ella perdiera su poder en Demacia, ella era la reina y él y su padre la desterraron inventándose mentiras... Después de éso, Swain también me ha contado cosas horribles sobre ése pobre Jarvan IV, no me imagino lo que le espera.

17 Ago 2000. Tengo veinticinco años y aún sigo con la puta ésta, en repetidas ocasiones desde que dejé de escribir, me ha obligado a satisfacerla más veces e incluso he tenido que foll... Bueno, tener sexo con ésa mugrosidad. Mi primera vez, a los veinticinco años y con la mujer que mató a mi padre, manda huevos. Me he dado cuenta de que he desperdiciado mi vida buscando una venganza que no puedo llevar a cabo, es demasiado poderosa... No sé qué hacer.

24 Dic 2008. Estuve toda una vida planeando una venganza digna de mi padre y de mi dragón pero... Ahora estoy en los calabozos, está oscuro y hace frío. Llevo sin comer más de dos días, bebo el agua que se filtra por los conductos pero... No creo aguantar más así, necesito algo para escapar de aquí.

16 Mar 2009. En todo éste tiempo no pude escribir dado al frío, mis dedos estaban congelados y casi no podía moverme de la cama... Si es que a ésto se le puede llamar cama. Me han traído comida de vez en cuando, LeBlanc baja a visitarme a veces y me dice que me echa de menos pero que he sido un chico muy malo al intentar matarla. Hija de puta, un día conseguiré que te mueras de asco y que sufras tanto como yo estoy sufriendo aquí.

17 Mar 2009. Hoy me aburro, no sé qué escribir. Soy el único que está en el calabozo y la verdad no sé porqué... Bueno, imagino que LeBlanc no tendrá a nadie, porque los matará a todos. ¿Por qué a mí no?

11 Jun 2009. Hoy hace treinta y cuatro años mi padre me regaló éste diario... Cómo lo odié cuando me lo compró... Decía que ésto era de niñas y sin embargo mírame ahora, pienso que ojalá hubiera escrito mucho más de lo que hay ahora. Recuerdo a mi padre y a mi dragón, mi adorado Yainiro... Cómo los hechos de menos, ojalá pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar todo ésto... Quizás ahora estaría casado con una linda argoniana y hubiéramos tenido dos preciosas criaturas y... ¿Qué más da? Toda mi vida se la he regalado a una zorra que me ha humillado como le ha dado la gana... Pero juro por mi padre y por Yainiro que yo, Tricky buscaré la venganza en el momento más inesperado, y que el día que le llegue la hora a LeBlanc, será lenta y agonizante.

23 Oct 2013 Estoy a punto de cometer una locura, he estado cavando durante muchísimo tiempo, un agujero por donde salir al exterior, lo he cavado con un cuchillo y una cuchara... No sé cómo he llegado a hacer un agujero tan grande, pero está claro que mis garras me han ayudado bastante... En fin, creo que ya queda poco para salir de éste zulo, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí metido, pero juro que ya me queda poco... Aunque tengo una pequeña duda. ¿Qué habrá en el exterior? Hace frío, y gracias a mi diario sé que es Octubre y a qué año estamos y todo eso... Pero bueno, sólo deseo que la caída no sea muy alta.

26 Nov. Voy a saltar, LeBlanc hoy ha venido en persona a traerme la comida, y por poco me pilla. He tapado el agujero con una manta que me ha dado para el frío... Aunque no abriga una mierda, menos es nada. En fin, he comido y me siento con algo de fuerzas, he visto que hoy está nevando, así que quizás es un buen día porque pasaré desapercibido entre la ventisca... He mirado hacia abajo y la caída es bastante arriesgada, pero no pienso desperdiciar más años de mi vida aquí, mi venganza no estará en ésta mazmorra... Debo pedir ayuda. ¡Voy a saltar, que los dragones se apiaden de mi alma!

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal va la historia? Espero que vaya siendo de vuestro agrado. Yo he tenido unos cuantos problemas con el tema de los años y todo eso, no me cuadraban bien xD. PEEERO, aquí está, el primer capítulo de... No sé cuántos, pero la verdad estoy disfrutando muchísimo con ella y espero que vosotros leyéndola. ¡Un saludo!_


	3. Déjame ayudarte

_Los personajes de __**L**__eague __**O**__f__** L**__egends pertenecen exclusivamente a __**R**__IOT __**G**__AMES._

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Déjame ayudarte.**

—**É**sta criatura no está muerta, pero mi príncipe si ahora lo lleva a los calabozos le condenaría a ello. Déjeme tenerlo en observación durante unos días, pues padece hipotermia y desnutrición... Compréndame, soy médico y como tal tengo compasión de todo ser, mi deber es ayudar.— El médico demaciano, con súplica en sus ojos y las manos apoyadas en la cabeza del argoniano, quien yacía aún inconsciente en una cama de sábanas blancas, suplicaba a su príncipe que le dejara tenerlo unos días con él, pues como bien dijo, estaba al borde de la muerte.

—Jarvan, creo que deberías hacer caso del médico, él sabe más que nosotros sobre la salud.— Comentó Garen, sentado en un sillón negro mirando con algo de lástima al pobre ser.

—¿Y si cuando despierte le hace daño? No puedo tolerar que el médico más importante del reino muera a manos de un ser que no sabemos ni de dónde viene.— Jarvan, enfadado, tomó un vaso de cristal y se sirvió un poco de agua de una jarra de barro que había en una encimera, bebió agua y ante las miradas atentas de Garen y el médico, se tranquilizó. Bajó la cabeza y se acercó al médico. —Si pasa algo, abandona ésta sala, si es necesario construiremos otro centro, pero no pongas en riesgo tu vida por ésta cosa.— Comentó con algo de desprecio el príncipe.

Era lógico que Jarvan IV sintiera miedo y agobio, su mejor médico quería cuidar de una criatura de la que no sabía nada y la seguridad de sus ciudadanos estaba por encima de cualquier cosa como buen príncipe que era. Aún así, abandonó la sala del médico dirigiéndose a su hogar junto con Garen.

Por otro lado, la pequeña Luxanna que por fin había acabado de leer el diario, estaba anonadada y boquiabierta en aquel callejón oscuro. La ventisca había amainado pero ella aún yacía sentada y cubierta de nieve tras aquellos cubos de basura. —Increíble...— Aún perpleja por la historia de Tricky, el argoniano, se levantó portando el libro en las manos y espolsándose un poco la nieve de los hombros y la cabeza, salió de aquel escondrijo para dirigirse al médico, donde suponía que su hermano y Jarvan llevaron al malherido.

Entró a la estancia, había que decir que el médico de Demacia era uno de los lugares que más había costado de hacer, pero a pesar de eso estaban contentos, pues era grande y espacioso, los caídos en batalla o heridos por enfermedades yacían gustosa y lujosamente disponiendo de una habitación para cada uno, con todo lo necesario. También disponían de médicos y enfermeros, tanto mujeres como varones, bien cualificados para su trabajo.

Llegando por fin a la puerta donde yacía Tricky, miró por la pequeña ventana redonda posicionada arriba de la puerta de metal, y ahí lo vio, estaba despierto y miraba por la ventana, un paisaje hermoso de una Demacia nevada. Lux suspiró y agarrando bien el libro entre sus dos pequeñas manos, con el hombro impulsó lentamente la puerta, sin hacer mucho ruido y entró a la habitación.

—Hola, pequeña.— Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, seguido de un pequeño sobresalto emitido por la dama luminosa, quien se asustó un poco, pues pensó que había sido lo suficientemente sigilosa como para que no la escuchara. —¿No vas a saludar a un pobre malherido?— Preguntó el argoniano, aún sin mirarla.

—B-buenos días.— Algo asustada, Lux se acercó al sillón color negro, donde anteriormente se había sentado su hermano Garen, y se apoyó en el brazo de éste, quedando enfrente de la cama donde yacía Tricky. Carraspeó, vaciló unos segundos y se dispuso a hablar. —He leído el diario que me diste.— Comentó posándolo sobre la cama y arrastrándolo por la blanca sábana hasta toparse con la cadera tapada por la misma, del argoniano.

—Bien pequeña, eso quería. No deseo vuestro mal... Solo pretendía escapar, si soy molestia me iré, pero no quiero volver a entrar a un calabozo... jamás.— El argoniano lentamente giró la cabeza hacia la pequeña rubia desconcertada, yacía inmóvil ante él, sus ojos amarillos como el sol la embriagaron, eran fríos, como su pasado. Una pequeña y tímida lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Lux.

—No, Jarvan no te encerrará.— Con su diestra, el argoniano lentamente secó la lágrima y le sonrió, volviendo a apoyar sus manos en la sábana, mirando de nuevo por la ventana. —Has sufrido mucho... Desde pequeño. Tu padre... Él se sacrificó por ti, estoy segura y tú... ¡Tú necesitas matar a LeBlanc!— Levantándose de su asiento, Lux rodeó la cama, quedando al otro lado mirando a los ojos al argoniano. —Déjame ayudarte, Tricky.— El argoniano, que yacía con la mirada perdida entre las hermosas montañas de Demacia, notó cómo el corazón le dio un vuelco... En muchos años nadie había pronunciado su nombre con tanto ahínco... Es más, nadie le había llamado por su nombre, no desde que su padre murió. El treinteañero miró a la joven con algo de vergüenza y suspiró.

—Hacía mucho que nadie me nombraba...— Melancólico, recordaba a su padre.

—¿Cuál es tu plan de venganza?— Preguntó la demaciana decidida a ayudarle.

—No creo que puedas ayudarme...— Suspiró.

—Tricky, esa tía quiere matar a mi hermano y a mi príncipe... Necesito saber qué debemos hacer para derrotarla, tú eres una pieza clave en ésta batalla que va a comenzar dentro de poco. En tu diario lo pone... Si le digo a mi hermano los planes de LeBlanc, te ayudará, no serás enemigo...— Luxanna, tomó las frías y rugosas manos Tricky, quien avergonzado y algo sonrojado la miró. Los ojos azules de Lux le capturaron, tener a una mujer así de hermosa tan cerca, hizo que casi perdiera la cordura y decirle que sí a todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo pero...

—No, no puedo hacer eso, si atacáis vosotros sabrá que he sido yo, pues posiblemente esté buscándome... Y no puedo poner en peligro a una ciudad entera, por un plan de venganza mío.— Sentenció.

—Nosotros ya estamos en peligro... Ella va a atacar en cualquier momento.— Soltando las manos de Tricky, Lux se acercó a la ventana, y dando la espalda a su compañero de habitación, miró cómo volvía a nevar. —Debemos atacar primero...— Susurró dolida por el echo de que posiblemente hubiera una nueva guerra con Noxus.

—Oye... ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto? Debo suponer que eres Luxanna, LeBlanc en alguna ocasión te mencionó como "la niñata luminosa esa, Luxanna".— Rió un poco, pues el aspecto de Lux no ayudaba mucho a negar la descripción de LeBlanc.

—¿En serio?— Se dio la vuelta, mirándole algo enfadada. —¿Y de qué te ríes?— Le preguntó con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno...— Carraspeó intentando dejar de reír, suspiró y le miró algo más serio, pero con una media sonrisa en los labios. —Eres una niña, bastante pequeña y delgadita...— Sonrió con ternura, a lo que Lux se sonrojó notoriamente.

—N-¡No soy tan pequeña!— Dijo alzando un poco la voz, a lo que el argoniano soltó una carcajada y destapándose la sábana, se levantó de la cama quedando al lado de la demaciana.

—¿Ah, no?— Preguntó con tono de superioridad el argoniano, sonriendo de nuevo y mirándola con algo de dulzura.

—Vaya...— Lux se quedó mirando al ser de arriba a abajo, le sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas o más, a su lado ella era completamente enana, como un Yordle. Alzó la vista y le miró a los ojos. Los dos rieron.

El argoniano volvió a tumbarse en la cama, tapándose de nuevo con las sábanas blancas, Lux miró el pequeño reloj que yacía en la mesita de noche, se dio cuenta de que eran ya las nueve y media y pensó que su hermano estaría esperándola para cenar.

—Supongo que he de irme ya... Mañana vendré de nuevo a convencerte de que me dejes ayudarte.— Con decisión en su mirada, la pequeña demaciana abandonó el cuarto despidiéndose con la mano del argoniano desde detrás de la ventana redonda de la puerta metálica.

Ya sólo en la habitación, Tricky tomó el diario que Lux había dejado encima de la cama anteriormente, lo pegó así abrazándolo y notó un olor extraño... Lo acercó a su nariz y olía bien, como a... flores, era el mismo olor que notó cuando Lux entró a la habitación. Sonrió y metió el diario en el cajón que había en la mesa de noche, se quedó mirando la ventana y cerró los ojos.

—"Y pensar que si LeBlanc logra llevar a cabo su plan ella... desaparecería, para siempre"— Los ojos de Tricky se abrieron como platos al imaginar la sonrisa llena de luz de esa pequeña demaciana, apagarse para siempre. —Quizás deba dejar que me ayude.— Susurró seriamente, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, para dormir.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí! El segundo capítulo de ésta historia ya está subido. Espero que estéis disfrtándola tanto como yo al escribirla._

_Un abrazo, y nos leemos en el siguiente._


End file.
